


The Truth of It Is 真言如此\原作： nightwalker

by alienswest



Series: Soulmates AU [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienswest/pseuds/alienswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>你无法对你的灵魂伴侣说谎，这是常识。Tony向来认为这是言过其实，直到他试图挑衅Steve而那话语滞在他喉咙里。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth of It Is 真言如此\原作： nightwalker

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Truth of It Is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280859) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 



Tony从未真正考虑过你无法对你的灵魂伴侣说谎这回事。他向来认为这只是坊间传言，而非真实如此。Howard他妈的无时不刻没在对Maria谎话连篇，真要说的话。并且时不时地，你就会听说传闻，谁又背着他的灵魂伴侣劈腿或是伤害了对方，而这不就是欺瞒吗。所以这整个没法撒谎的定律绝对只是你愿意恪守的一种行为，而非被灵魂伴侣羁绊所约束的什么强制行径。  
  
他一直这么认为，直到Steve·天杀的·Rogers某天一次任务后正对上他，几乎是叫嚷出声“你 _就是非得_ 让我的人生变得难搞吗？”  
  
 _对的，Steve，我每天早上醒来就在思考折腾你的最佳方法。_  
  
这是他意图所言，至少如此，但话语却梗在口中难以吐出。  
  
感觉上像是过了数小时，但大约只是那么一瞬，他就站在那里，隔着会议室的桌子呆望着Steve。其他人正看着他们，他能瞥见他们脸上恼怒与好笑交织的神色。孩子们总是讨厌妈妈与爸爸又斗起来的时候。   
  
他想要大笑。  
  
是“对的”这个词绊住了他。他做出“Steve”的口型而毫无阻滞，但那个“对的”在他舌尖沉重顿拙。  
  
“Steve，”他开口。整个队伍现在正瞧着他，而他不确定他是打算大笑，还是大哭，还是尖叫出声，对着Steve的脸孔。“Steve，我没法对你说谎。”  
  
“你本来就不该对你的队友说谎，Tony，我——”Steve停住，在他意识到Tony脸上表情，和他们队友盯着他们的方式时。“你——等下你——”  
  
“我没打算让你的人生变得难搞。”Tony深深吸气，而老天爷啊这真相感觉像是某种特殊惠赐的快慰，好像本有什么热烫沉重的东西压在他双肩，而现下由这真实之语驱散消弭。“我事实上拼命让自己不要成为你的累赘因为我一直确信你不需要我而我不想给你借口——”  
  
Steve穿过房间的速度如此之快以至于Tony甚至没意识到他动作，直到Steve一手覆上他的嘴。“所有人，请离开。”他双眼睁大眼神暗沉，直盯着Tony。“把房间留给我们。”  
  
Ton没去注意复仇者转瞬就撤空这房间，椅子刮擦地板发出声响，他们一到走廊低语随之响起。他心脏在胸膛鼓噪而他能够觉察自己呼吸，在Steve掌下温热。  
  
当他们独处，Steve放开手。而Tony吸入一口冰凉空气，已然开始怀念他的碰触。他没料到这个，他没曾料见这会发生。爱着Steve简单而完美，但灵魂伴侣——不。不，他不是应当获得灵魂伴侣的那种人。他显然不是能够成为Steve Rogers的灵魂伴侣的那种人。  
  
Steve触碰他脸颊，仅是手指轻轻地摩挲皮肤。“多久了？”他轻声问，声音仅仅高过低声耳语。  
  
“我不知道。”Tony感觉整个人摇摇欲坠，头重脚轻。“我大概十年前就爱上你了。但我觉得灵魂伴侣这部分是最近发生的。我基本没那么常对你撒谎但是……”内战，多次入侵，无数出于好意的谎言与嘲讽言语。“这个是新的。”  
  
“十——”Steve吞咽一下。“十年，Tony。天。”他闭上眼，手指贴着Tony面颊有点点颤抖。“Tony。”他倾身近前，直到两人嘴唇只有一丝缝隙。“Tony， _我从来无法对你说谎_ 。”

**Author's Note:**

> 系列第二篇是laireshi由此篇衍生的队长pov短篇。


End file.
